


Familia supra omnia

by Bibliophile_Anya



Series: SI’s and Rebirth Imagines [11]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Female Characters, F/M, Family Drama, Family History, Family Tapestries, Fix-It of Sorts, Ilvermony History, Isolt Sayre - Freeform, Morrigan Sayre, POV Original Female Character, Parselmagic, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Self-Insert, Strong Female Characters, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliophile_Anya/pseuds/Bibliophile_Anya
Summary: A no nonsense female secret ops commander is reborn into a complex over-extended family and later on adopted resulting in tangling the tapestry's web further. What else she could do? 'Family above all' had always been her motto, be it chosen or blood and in this world with an interwoven magical ancestry worst than Arachne's weaving she decides to hold true to her soul's root. She didn't count for Sirius and Regulus's fascination with her. Black obsession at its finest. Fantastic Beasts compliant.
Relationships: Dorea Black/Charlus Potter, Ignatius Prewett/Lucretia Prewett, Lily Evans/James Potter, Sirius Black/Original female character/Regulus Black, Sirius/Morrigan/Regulus
Series: SI’s and Rebirth Imagines [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1445575
Comments: 7
Kudos: 131
Collections: Reincarnation and Transmigration





	Familia supra omnia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything nor I am making any profit.

_I lay in the dark thinking about the difficulties of family, how crazy and crooked the stories of a bloodline can be. - **Patrick DeWitt.**_

* * *

Dying. Can't say I never thought about it. It came with the job. Occupational hazard, as it were... Being a special agent, especially the only female commander I was held in scrutiny. Thankfully I had a bunch of loyal men under my command and I was training a marvelous protege, unfortunately I snuffed the box earlier than I thought I would.

What surprised me was what came after.

I was born in some backward era, I figured out it was late 1950s in America. My features were striking. Sheeple would say unnerving. Pale skin, blood red hair and pitch black eyes. I was born in poverty.

There was no father, a woman who had seen better days with gaunt features and hair like mine but solemn blue eyes. We travelled a lot. The memories didn't come as soon as I was born. It took three or so years to assimilate. The mother of my this body was fidgety and paranoid. Like she was running from somebody, waiting for someone to attack out of nowhere. I would know. I am also aware my pitch black eyes scrutinizing her made her wary. But then she shook her head and kissed my forehead.

Strange things happened around her. It didn't take me long to figure out it was some form of magic. After all what else would I call it? She had a wand, a knobbly burnt brown one which had seen better days. She had started teaching me basic alphabet and I remember turning three and the realization slamming me like a sledgehammer as I sailed and in a burst of accidental magic cracked the dirty windows of the motel we were living in.

She apparated us quickly. That was when she smuggled us out of America into what I assumed was England considering the accent.

We never went hungry though. I am pretty sure she stole a lot of stuff and the rest was magicked. Once being a law enforcer albeit one in the shadows it smarted pretty fierce. Now don't get me wrong I had done horrible things in the name of law, but well; they were in the name of law. That didn't make it right. I remembered my dubious fight with morality and then sighing and adapting less stringent Gryffindor views. The comparison was pretty apt in this universe.

I helped out whenever I could and I could see the guilt and love warring in her blue eyes every time.

* * *

I was four when I figured out she was sick. Horribly so. A baby doesn't have much cognizance and my memories took their sweet time as I got them little by little so it was only after I settled myself in my new identity I realized it.

I think she figured out it too looking at my sad eyes as she struggled to stop her quivering limbs and sat up properly. I rushed to support her as her body went slack halfway and she collapsed on the bed again, barely managing to keep the pillow under her head. She huffed a laugh, "You were always a strangely advanced baby my Morrigan. I named you very aptly 'my great queen'."

I frowned, "Mother what is wrong? Can't we treat you?"

She carded her shaky hands through my long wine red locks as I snuggled beside her to offer her comfort.

"I was upset you know. You always called me formally. And you saw everything with unnerving accuracy. But then I was glad, you, my baby are special. Mother apologizes for taking so long to realize." She hummed softly as I stayed silent.

"Listen carefully love. I would not have been able to tell you this if you were a normal child but I am even more glad of it now. I was cursed. My body isn't supporting me anymore. I thought I could have made it alone at least until you started school but alas." She touched her forehead to mine and I scowled, "Do not say that. How can you just give up? We will find you a healer!"

"Oh my love, you and I both know the truth. I want you to listen. Do not interrupt. We have bad men chasing us. If you see masked people and black robes, run, don't make a noise and deflect that you were ever my child. Your name is Morrigan Asteria Sayre-Black. Sayre is my original family name. They are after you because of our inherited special ability." She spoke seriously.

My mind was racing. 'Sayre', 'Sayre' where have I heard it?

It clicked.

Oh freak. I remember my protege adoring the Fantastic Beasts series to the point of obsession, I have always been faithful to the original seven and that's that. Sayre ... My mother trying to smuggle me into America what was her name? Right Isolt Sayre the founder of Ilvermony. Oh fuck my life.

My mother confirmed, "I am a descendant of Isolt Sayre, yes I was named after her. In fact you were named after her nickname. She was the founder of Ilvermony the American equivalent of Hogwarts. The bad men work for one of our distant cousins. He hates that we share his gift. We can speak the tongue of the serpents. It's what made him unique thus he wants to hunt us down."

I paused mid thought, "How did he know about it?"

My mother hesitated but I only looked at her imploringly.

She sighed, "I do not want you to think ill of your father."

"My father was a Death Eater?" I blurted.

She looked at me sharply, "How did you know that?"

I cursed mentally, so much for being the first female secret service commander.

My face though didn't twitch, looks like I still remember few things as I let minuscule apprehension show and stuttered deliberately, "I know things. I see flashes sometimes."

She looked astonished, "A Seer! But that isn't possible neither mine nor your father's bloodline had any. Wait but Isolt Sayre, did have a vision of meeting a horned serpent and it came true."

It was my turn to ask as she muttered to herself, "My father's bloodline?"

She glanced at me scrutinizingly, "It seems I have underestimated you my daughter. Very well. Your father was born Altair Black son to Marius Black a squib who was disowned from his birth family for being unable to perform magic."

She spoke bitterly, "Your father was born to to a muggle woman, your Grandfather's lover who died soon after. Your Grandfather never married after his fiancé, your grandmother died and your father was a bastard. But your Grandfather loved him and told him about everything and thankful that he did because it turned out that your father was a wizard. He went to Hogwarts under a different last name taking his mother's 'Kowalski'.

Despite being a squib's son he was considered halfblood. Not many knew about his existence. Your father was bitter with the world at large, he fell into the wrong crowd and joined the 'Death Eaters.'

He was in a mission to America where he met me and reported back to the Dark Lord. The Dark lord told him to pursue me and bring me back but we fell in love. Your father betrayed him and the Dark Lord doesn't tolerate betrayal. We ran.

My birth parents are dead and my only sibling was killed in a skirmish because of me. When I was three months pregnant with you your Father made his last stand and allowed me to run."

She paused looking at my stunned visage. I was thinking about the grim picture she had painted.

"You have questions? Ask." She ordered looking at my indecisive face.

I took a deep breath and fired, "Why was my father chosen? How did you get caught? Why am I heading to Hogwarts instead of Ilvermony? Wouldn't America be safer?"

She nodded, "Very intelligent questions my dear. Your father was chosen to infiltrate Ilvermony as an Assistant Professor. He was an amazing 'Enchanter', he could figure out new spells and enchant objects very quickly. My alma mater did not want to turn down a wizard of his caliber.

The Dark Lord was well aware of his upbringing so he figured that Altair would be able to blend in the Muggle World well. Isolt Sayre was a famous name. It is not a big secret in America that Isolt Sayre was a descendent of Salazar Slytherin and the Dark Lord was always very possessive about his heritage from what Altair told me."

I looked flabbergasted, "You were his student?"

I was well aware of multiple student-teacher relationships before but it felt a gross imbalance of power to me. What if my father took advantage of her?

She smiled sappily, "Oh yes, but don't you worry your pretty little head. He was only a few years older than me and I was 16 whilst he was 19 when he arrived to teach. Enchanting was a passion of mine too, that's how we connected."

My eye twitched, "He didn't do anything but report to a Dark Lord and pursued you on his orders."

She frowned, "Don't be such a Debbie-downer. You are by far too serious, so much like your father."

Looking at my unimpressed expression she wilted and continued, "Back to your questions. The Dark Lord is well aware of our roots in America and Hogwarts is considered the safest place. Dumbledore commands great respect and he is the only one the Dark Lord fears. Nevermind. I have something for you."

She dismissed my words and reached by a shaking hand and brought out a satchel. It was beautiful. Looked painstakingly stitched with leather. Looking closely it was similar in appearance and texture to snake skin. The scales glinted with various shades of green from the light from my mother's wand. From black, malachite to viridian, to turquoise and teal edging towards sea to forest colours. It looked gorgeous.

"This is one of your father's greatest works. Of course I aided him but more of my talent lay in wandlore. This is entirely made of Horned Serpent's scales, more specifically the same Horned Serpent that our ancestor encountered. But that's a tale for another day and before you ask yes, the clasps are made of that same serpent's horns. The clasp form a Gordian knot. It is expanded from the inside, it was inspired by the famous Magizoologist Newt Scamander's case. This bag can take three forms, I prefer the satchel but it can also become a saddle bag and backpack purse."

I blurted, "How did my father figure out how to enchant like Newt Scamander?"

She laughed reminiscing, "Newt Scamander and his family are somewhat of family friends from what I have heard from Altair. Your muggle grandmother was a distant relation of Jacob Kowalski the husband of Newt's sister in law Queenie Goldstein now Kowalski. Oh the tales your father told me about making it! Someday I will tell you all of those and soon take you inside it. For now you should rest."

She finished boggling my mind.

My head was spinning with the information overload. I tried to connect all of the relevant people she spoke about with the information I knew. I didn't know my gaze was still struck on her baby blues. My head was pounding similar to the onset of a migraine.

She was staring at me with an unsettling intensity, that's what brought me out of my stupor as I tried to shake off my stress induced headache.

I replied slowly, "You should rest too mother."

She was looking at me strangely. Her eyes cleared and she waved her wand and everything settled back into place.

I forgot she was holding it. She hesitated but then tugged me closer and I snuggled with her on the motley bed tired and worn down by the info dump I received. She embraced me tightly her nads shaking even more and my eyes closed, the world fading away as I drifted into the solace of slumber.

* * *

**Character Index:** SI/OC as Morrigan Asteria Sayre-Black. Mother- Isolt Sayre descendent of Ilvermony's founder's youngest daughter, ancestor Salazar Slytherin. Father-Altair Black son of the disowned squib Marius Black and his dead fiancé e a Kowalski.

* * *

**Familia supra omnia** (Latin) - Family above all / everything.

 **Morrigan** \- The Morrígan or Mórrígan, also known as Morrígu, is a figure from Irish mythology. The name is Mór-Ríoghain in Modern Irish. It has been translated as "great queen" or "phantom queen". The Morrígan is mainly associated with war and fate, especially with foretelling doom, death or victory in battle.

It was also the nickname of the original Isolt Steward nee Sayre and her famous ancestor's name an Irish witch on her father's side.

 **Asteria** \- The name **Asteria** is a girl's name of Greek origin **meaning** "star". **Asteria** (Greek: Ἀστερία) is the Titaness **goddess of** stars, oracles, prophetic dreams, astrology and necromancy. She was the daughter of Koios/ Coeus and Phoebe, and the sister of Leto. According to Hesiod, by the Titan Perses she had a daughter Hecate, goddess of witchcraft.

**Author's Note:**

> Image credit: Pinterest
> 
> https://pin.it/6AYFygU
> 
> pin. it/ 6Vx dFTh
> 
> Remove the spaces.
> 
> This one is once again quite a complex work of mine.
> 
> Yet another work... I know I should continue those I have already started but these ideas won't go away... You may ask and if they aren't spoilers I will clear any doubts!
> 
> Oh well let's see, I think you guys got the basic gist of the plot... Ask if any queries...
> 
> It is heavily Fantastic Beasts compliant. I haven't seen Part two but I know the story. Ilvermony's history fascinated me! There will be sort of OC'sbut they will be the parents of Harry Potter generation.
> 
> The families involved, Blacks, Prewetts, Potters, Evans, Sayres, Slytherins, Boots, Scamanders, you will see, I will write a detailed family tree after I finish dropping all the revelations.
> 
> Cross posted on fanfiction . Net.  
> Stay safe and healthy!
> 
> -Anya


End file.
